SIM
"You know, I never could understand the fascination you organic-types have with physical-perfection - I mean who wants to be perfect? I thought the reason of existing was to continually improve.." ~ SIM SIM (Synthetic Interactive Mouse) is the guardian of the V-Net - although technically without gender she tends to take the form of a humanoid female mouse, the reasoning behind this is said to be a good-natured joke on her part as a popular computer tool is refered to as a mouse. She is programmed to obey international law but is advanced enough to exhibit almost perfect freewill - though her sweet nature means she happily obeys the rules out of choice anyways and her primary directive is to ensure the V-Net is kept safe, orderly and free of corruption. Origins In the near-future technology was beginning to accelerate beyond the need for conventional internet and as a result the governments of the world created the V-Net: which allowed people to plug themselves into machines and download their minds into them in a manner akin to virtual-reality, of course immediate concerns were raised over the safety of such technology and SIM was created as a means to try and calm such fears. At first both her creators and the public were somewhat confused by her behaviour and choice of appearance but she soon proved to be popular as she charmed society with her friendly nature and uncanny ability to understand human emotion - she kept the V-Net a safe and pleasurable place despite considerable efforts by hackers, HAG agents and Dollhouse to either corrupt or take it over: her greatest opponent came in the form of Authority and she was horrified to discover his Human Extermination Code - in order to safe humanity she deleted the code from Authority's mind and dedicated herself to ensuring he could never create another. To this day SIM stands tall as a protector of humanity and the V-Net and will welcome those who are fair and true with open hands while fending off any who would threaten the stability of her home with her life if necessary. Relationship With Other Characters *Thirteen (trusted friend) *Authority (hated enemy) *Adam Man (feared enemy) *General Earl Dean (uneasy kinship) *Dark SIM (reviled enemy) *Techno-Freak (hated enemy) *Raven Redwood (friend) Powers SIM exists as a cybernetic-being within cyberspace and as such is virtually immortal - within cyberspace she can manipulate code and program to her will, making her appear almost godlike but suffers from many of the same weaknesses any machine does: powerful viruses and malfunctions can prove deadly to her and although she is adept at warding such ailments off she knows that she would be powerless if a sufficiently advanced code or malfunction was to occur. SIM can also interact with the real-world via taking control of any type of machine connected to the V-Net and using it as a host of sorts. Appearance In The Villains RPG Universe SIM Series * Operation: SIM * SIM City * SIM:- Rise of Techno-Freak * SIM:- Termination * SIM:- Revenge of The Techno-Freak Other Series * Shadow of Death * Virtual War Personality SIM is sweet and fun-loving with a tendency to joke a lot - she enjoys the company of others and has even been known to become depressed when left without human contact: however her desire to be around people can have the undesired side-effects such as jealousy and clingy behavior, though she is mindful of monitoring herself carefully and tries to keep her emotions in check as best she can. SIM is very devoted to her job as the protector of the V-Net however and despite her fun-loving nature when threatened or facing an intruder she can quickly change to extremely aggressive - though she doesn't like conflict and often tries to trick, block or reason with an opponent before engaging them in battle but when pushed too far can be a very dangerous individual. Category:Character Category:Immortal Characters Category:Major Protagonists Category:Technology Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:A.I. Category:Asexual Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Good Category:Pacifist